


355. 老路燈

by Mifrandir



Series: 和你一起的365題 [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, kind of, red-line, soulmate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir





	355. 老路燈

紐特將毯子拉到下巴，集中全副心神傾聽隔壁房間的動靜：爸媽刻意放低的腳步聲、偶爾交談，掀開、拉整被褥的聲音，最後終於是關上電源的喀搭聲。

跟他想的一樣，去醫院讓他們累壞了。他又多等了三十秒，一下一下數著自己的心跳。

二十九。三十。他踢開毛毯，屏住呼吸抵抗驀然撲上身的寒冷空氣，迅速抓過披掛床尾的羽絨外套與防水長褲穿上身，裹上圍巾跟手套，踩進穿了好幾年卻依舊牢固的短靴。

如果知道要避開哪些吱嘎作響的地板，穿著它走路一點聲音也沒有。

紐特伸手掀起窗簾一角，忍不住皺眉：彷彿即將進行的事對一個十歲小孩來說還不夠艱難，接近午夜的天空正飄著細細的雪。他拍拍外套口袋確認裡頭的物品，接著往上推開窗戶。

迎面而來的一股氣流刮痛他的臉頰，紐特嗅到雪的氣味。他輕輕放下窗戶，接著轉身面對距離一條手臂遠的枝椏，做了個深呼吸，看著自己呼出的氣息化為白煙，接著伸手抓住枝椏將身體盪過去－－堆疊在枝椏間的積雪隨之落下，但動靜不大，不至於驚擾任何人或狗－－潮濕粗糙的樹皮隔著布料摩擦他的掌心，紐特盡他所能地迅速移動手腳回到地面，推開通往街道的門。積雪比看起來要深，在他跨出的每個步伐底下拖著他的鞋底下沉。

在他居住的巷子另一端和其他兩條道路交會，中央是個小小圓環。圓環中央聳立著一座路燈，紐特只在電影跟故事書裡看過那種古老繁複的樣式，屬於世界剛學會怎麼應用電力的時代。在春天，路燈會被還算美麗的花圃圍繞，但這個季節裡只有層層疊疊的積雪。

他不知道該怎麼做。沒人可以問，他的消息來源只有學校裡口耳相傳的謠言。

所以他閉上眼睛，低下頭－－就像週末跟爸媽上教堂的時候做的－－低聲唸出自己的姓名及祈求。

「我能為你做什麼，孩子？」

他驀然張大眼－－是真的，那些故事是真的－－又反射性地閉上，那些故事警告想依樣畫葫蘆的人不要看鼠男的眼睛，他會偷走你的靈魂。「我的名字是艾薩克．紐頓，我、我想和你做個交易。」

鼠男輕笑，聽起來就像數學課的達爾先生，在學生的答案錯得離譜時發出的聲音，彷彿衷心為對方的智商感到輕蔑及憐憫。但鼠男的笑聲裡又多了一絲期盼，彷彿想知道紐特可以錯得多離譜。「你想換什麼？」

「我妹妹，麗茲，她在醫院裡，醫生說她可能撐不過這次發作。」他努力嚥下喉間開始凝結的濕意，不去想沒有麗茲的生活。「我想要她健康快樂地活過下半生。」

「那是很長的一段時間，久到超乎你想像。你要用什麼來換？」

紐特深吸一口氣，拾起此生最堅定的勇氣說出口。「我的靈魂伴侶。」

鼠男又笑了，彷彿紐特真的逗樂了他。「你對靈魂伴侶知道什麼？」

紐特不安地挪動腳步。「每個人的小指根部都纏著紅線，如果他們真的遇見了彼此，紅線就會－－」

「好吧，孩子，我就需要這麼多。」鼠男打斷他。「把手給我－－如果你還想這麼做的話。」

紐特照辦，依舊低著頭。鼠男的手指不可思議的長，整隻手包覆在厚厚一層皮革底下，他分不出那是手套還是鼠男的皮膚。他原本以為會痛，但只感覺手腕內側被鈍化的金屬邊緣劃了一下。

鼠男鬆開他的手。「好啦，回床上去吧，孩子。還有一件事，把這當成交易附贈的小禮物。」鼠男頓了一下，確保取得紐特的注意力。「不要告訴任何人你看得見紅線。」

紐特猛然抬頭，驚訝得忘了警告。「你是說，不是所有人－－」

 

但鼠男已經不在那裡了。

 

 


End file.
